mischief
by sakiyamas
Summary: Haruka's getting kinkier than usual, and Makoto's as shy as ever. Shameless smut, one-shot.


He wanted to try something new.

He'd hinted towards it for a while now, because he knew that Makoto was very shy and hesitant when it came to trying new things in the bedroom… especially if they registered as 'extreme' in Makoto's mind. The results of his hinting were always the darkening of Makoto's cheeks and a low chuckle; the sign that he found the idea absolutely dirty and didn't want to talk about it because of his shyness. He would always tell Haru that he'd think about the subject on another occasion, and then he'd resume whatever he had previously been doing. It didn't necessarily mean that Makoto was bland when it came to sex, but it meant that Haruka was definitely very… _creative_ , sometimes. Sometimes he was too creative for Makoto's immediate approval.

If Haruka had to describe himself, he wouldn't say he was kinky. The thing was, sometimes he got a little curious after pondering things a little too deeply and then he wanted to try the things he had thought of… Well, maybe that meant he was kinky.

He couldn't help it, though. He loved to see that hidden side of Makoto come out whenever they tried new stuff. Makoto always protested and pretended it was too dirty for him to do, but once Haruka had him going.. Oh, God, the faces and noises he would make were beautiful. The way he'd look up at Haru with that needy look on his face and the drool trickling down his chin was absolutely precious.

It was all really just a matter of gently coaxing Makoto past his limits.

That process of having Makoto warm up to new sexual experiences was still on Haru's mind as he ran his sight over the scene before him; Makoto's bare and toned torso placed before his eyes. His cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink and his eyes looked droopier than usual. His lips slightly parted with sharp inhale and exhales of his breaths… Just the sight that Haruka loved to see.

"Haru.." Makoto called out, in a voice that sounded absolutely dreamy to Haruka. He watched as the younger boy raised his arms and how his hands reached to grab onto the back of Haruka's neck. He wanted to pull Haru down to give him a kiss.

"Kiss?" Haruka whispered, his voice as gentle and low as it always was. Yet he knew what Makoto wanted and didn't need confirmation. Haru lowered himself onto his elbows, he felt as Makoto's strong arms wrapped around his neck and only pulled him down further, and he placed his lips upon Makoto's.

They kissed regularly behind closed doors, as Makoto was shy and Haruka was not really one for any public display of affections. Nonetheless, no matter how much they kissed, Haru could never stop feeling his astonishment at how warm and welcoming Makoto's lips were. They were a pair of full and plump lips, and they felt so much softer and fuller than Haruka could imagine any other man's lips to be. They felt so delicate, so gentle, and oh so wonderful.

This time was no different. If anything, the situation they were in only enhanced the rich feeling of Makoto's lips. Haruka wouldn't mind if those same lips devoured him right then and there, which they already felt like they were doing.

He could feel the way Makoto's fingers curled upon his skin and how some of the strands of his dark hair would get caught up between the spaces of his fingers, therefore causing them to be tugged lightly. He felt Makoto's skin begin to tremble lightly; maybe he had begun to feel lightheaded. Since Makoto was more sensitive than most people, Haruka had learned to be able to carefully observe any and almost all of Makoto's reactions just to make sure that he wasn't overdoing it for the younger boy. It was for that reason that Haruka tended to secretly admire the littlest things about Makoto; the way his eyes lit up whenever Haruka would smile in even the slightest way, the light blush that would gently dab his cheeks whenever Haru's lips would touch his skin, the cute, sleepy, and throaty voice Makoto had whenever he woke up… and so much more that Haru could never imagine living without.

His observational manner came in handy for these kinds of situations where stimulation might be too much for Makoto, and Makoto would be hesitant to admit that kind of thing to Haru. However, the way Makoto was holding him while they kissed wasn't a cause for alarm and Haruka didn't need to slow down. Despite that, Haruka wanted to see him so he had to stop kissing Makoto. Their lips parted, and although their kiss hadn't deepened into anything too passionate, a thin string of saliva still connected their lips. Makoto's eyes were dazed and appeared clouded as they slowly trailed upwards to gaze into Haru's eyes.

"Haru…"

Haruka silenced him with another kiss, but unlike before, this kiss was quick and simple. Their lips pressed together momentarily, only connecting their heat for a couple of seconds. When he pulled back to observe Makoto's face again, his cheeks appeared to have deepen in their red color, and his lips were cast in what seemed to be a pout.

"You want it, don't you?" Haru's tone was gentle. It lacked anything else to it. His eyes, though, appeared more benevolent than usual. They had a soft shine to them, one greatly resembling the shine in his eyes whenever the water he'd be swimming in appeared beautiful, or more relevantly, when he'd catch Makoto smiling so sweetly and purely. It wasn't exactly the same case this time, though, seeing that Makoto was panting and blushing right beneath him, but it was the same sight all the same. It was the sight of the most beautiful person to Haruka; the boy he's loved for so long.

It could have been the tenderness present in Haruka's normally unreadable eyes that caused Makoto to respond in a less tentative and shy way. "Yes…" Makoto's voice was soft, certain. ".. Haru… Please…"

"How do you want it, Makoto?"

The question was so quick and blunt. It left Makoto speechless for a while, which was rather inconvenient considering the situation they were in, but Haruka was patient in waiting for an answer.

"I.. Haru, I don't care… Just please take me, however you'd like!"

Haruka couldn't stop the redness that spread across his cheeks. Makoto's need was so obvious, not just in the tone of his voice but in the way his arms began to tremble again, the way his fingers seemed to only press themselves tighter upon Haru's warm skin. Haruka had come to learn that with Makoto, it was more about his physical reactions than his verbal reactions. In this situation, he was being more responsive than usual.

Maybe Makoto would be expecting Haruka to declare what he'd be doing to the younger boy this time, but Haru didn't plan on telling him just yet. He knew he had to ease Makoto into his plans first, before he'd go ahead and do them. Before Makoto could weakly whisper, "What will you do, Haru?", Haru locked their lips.

He wanted to consume Makoto in confusion. He wanted to leave Makoto unsure of which sensation to focus on most, and unable to think properly. Haruka wanted to make Makoto a complete writhing and whining mess.

Haruka's lips moved from Makoto's. They gently traced themselves upon Makoto's jaw, but didn't kiss him. His touch on Makoto's jaw line was featherlike, and that gentle contact moved itself down to Makoto's neck. There, he kissed the sensitive skin various times. He went from the side of Makoto's neck, to his Adam's apple, and right underneath his chin. Over and over again, like an endless cycle.

Why did Makoto's skin always taste so sweet? It was like he were made of sugar, but it was a sweetness different from that of sugar. Haruka would easily tire his taste out if he ate sugary food. Haruka could never get enough of the sweet taste of Makoto's skin.

While his lips continued their tender movements on his skin, Makoto's hands went to Haru's hair again. This time, he quickly buried his shaking digits within his boyfriend's silky hair.

Without needing to be told, Haruka stopped. His eyes looked up at Makoto's red face. His look was curious, and maybe even a bit worrisome. It was the cue for Makoto to speak up and not be afraid to say what he felt.

"Haru," Makoto finally muttered after a pause of silence between the both of them. His voice sounded awfully distant. It was like he didn't feel like he was there in the moment, or he was just so caught up in Haru's kisses that he had spaced out. "… Please, Haru. I can't stand waiting."

Makoto was definitely an affectionate guy, even if Haruka didn't always completely reciprocate that affection. Therefore, the request was odd to Haru, but he took into consideration that Makoto was probably wondering what Haruka was going to do to him. At that point, Makoto just desperately wanted to know what they would do.

Haruka's concern then became that, maybe, Makoto felt dread. Perhaps he didn't want this and was aching to just get it over with.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Although his voice was flat, he was truthfully concerned about Makoto's condition. "We don't need to do this if you don't want to, Makoto. Don't feel like you need to."

Makoto frowned in response, as if confirming Haruka's fears. The older male was then about to roll off Makoto and pull him into his arms to reassure him, but he felt something press against his lower half.

He was about to question it, but it happened again. Again and again, he felt something nudging him, and it continued on until he realized what it was.

Then he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Makoto. I'll speed it up this time," he said, the smile hanging on his lips a while more before it ultimately disappeared, along with the lingering thoughts of how Makoto was quite easy to arouse. "Take off your pants for me, okay?"

Makoto was happy to follow those directions. He slipped off his bottoms, and to Haruka's surprise, Makoto wasn't wearing boxers.

The smile came back to Haru's lips. It really couldn't be helped nor stopped. Makoto was so sweet and adorable, even when he did things as dirty as this. The mere thought made the smile break out into a grin, and soon afterwards Haruka found that he was laughing.

"Haru?" Makoto asked, his voice shaking. His face was so red that it burned. He felt humiliated, although not uncomfortable. "Haru…"

At once, Haru felt a bit guilty for worrying Makoto like that because of his teasing. He'd have to make it up to him. Again, Haruka came close to Makoto's face and gently placed his lips on Makoto's to silence temporarily. As always, it worked. Haruka even noticed that Makoto's bottom had lost its tense composure.

He pulled away, far enough only so that their lips were touching. Haru could still see clearly into those green eyes overcome with desire. "You've been aching for this all day, haven't you? That's why you're not wearing boxers."

Makoto's blush and look of embarrassment was all too precious for Haruka.

The older of the two doesn't waste any time after that. Knowing that Makoto had asked him to speed the process along, Haruka would be able to go through with his plan faster. Makoto was aching for some form of release already.

Haruka slowly planted kisses on Makoto's skin, starting from his chest down his chest. His skin was so smooth, so firm with muscle. He absolutely loved every inch of Makoto's skin, and he knew Makoto knew so. Makoto knew damn well that Haruka loved his body. Sometimes during workouts, Makoto would look at Haruka. The smile on his face was innocent, but knowing Makoto, Haruka knew he meant nothing but to be a tease. Haruka couldn't touch him during practice. Makoto knew that Haruka was aching to touch him, so that's why he gave him such looks. He knew Haru had to control himself.

Luckily, he could touch him now. Haruka didn't have to hold back.

"Tell me what you want, Makoto," Haruka mumbled. At the time, the side of his face was pressed against the side of Makoto's erection. His cheek snuggled itself against it as Haruka looked up at Makoto with curious eyes. He had to hold back smiling in even the slightest way. Haruka loved doing this. Not only did it work in teasing Makoto until he was a begging mess, but seeing the size of Makoto's erection compared to his head always made him excited.

Makoto's mouth opened only a little, and then it closed. Haruka could tell by the heavy look of his eyelids and the way that Makoto struggled to speak that Makoto was sensitive to the touch. In response, Haruka turned his face, his tongue slipping through his lips. He gave the side of Makoto's erection only a very short lick, and watched in silent glee at how it throbbed even with just that.

"Jeez, Haru!" Makoto exclaimed. His hips moved and tried to move his cock away from Haru, but Haru had set his hands on Makoto's hips so that he couldn't quite move significantly. Realizing that, Makoto pouted. ".. Use your fingers first."

His lover's request was very clear, but Haruka wasn't willing to accept it. Again, his tongue made a small trail on the side of Makoto's throbbing cock. It left only a short trail of saliva along the pulsing length and a short lived feeling of pleasure, which he knew would frustrate Makoto.

"Detailed," Haruka muttered in response to the almost irritated gasps and groans from Makoto. Drool escaped past his lips, onto Makoto's balls. Haru knew the wet warmth would only stimulate Makoto further. "Tell me exactly what you want, or I'll leave you right here."

In desperation to get Haruka going, Makoto spoke up without really thinking. He was aching for relief and didn't feel he had the time and patience to think first. "I-I want Haru to put his fingers in my tight ass.." he said between deep and quick breaths for air. "I want to feel his fingers rub against my insides, and stretch me out until I'm begging."

Haruka could feel a shiver run down his spine. He loved it when Makoto spoke so dirty.

As always, Makoto had already set a bottle of lubricant on the nightstand beforehand. He was always prepared. When he managed to grab a hold of it, he passed it on to Haru with trembling and anxious hands.

"Open your legs for me, love," Haruka said softly, his gaze upon Makoto gentle. His free hand rest on Makoto's thigh and tried to coax his legs open. Of course, Makoto didn't hesitate much and spread his legs out, giving Haru a view that almost instantly made the older boy's throat dry.

Haruka opened the bottle carefully as to not let anything spill onto the bed. However, that was rather pointless as he squeezed the bottle, making sure that the lubrication would drip down onto Makoto's puckered opening. The thick substance made the small opening twitch each time it dripped onto it, and eventually it dripped down onto the bed.

He was more cautious with the next step. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, only as much as he assumed he needed to coat them.

He watched in silent delight as Makoto gasped when he felt Haru's fingers press against his hole. Haru rubbed the tips of his two fingers around the edges, only adding slight pressure to both fool Makoto into believing that he'd be penetrated and to at least get Makoto's insides to be somewhat slick and lubricated.

"Haru!" Makoto begged, looking down at him with bright red cheeks and a look full of absolute need. "Put them in! Just put them in already!"

That was Haru's chance.

He pulled his fingers away, which earned a groan of absolute frustration from Makoto. Before Makoto could sit up and complain, Haru quickly spoke up. "I have a better idea," he said. "Give me a second, Makoto. Turn over. I want you on your hands and knees, love."

There was a moment of quick silence between the both of them. It gave Haru a little more time to give what he said a quick thought, then he quickly added, "Actually, spread yourself wide open for me too, please?" before he disappeared under the bed.

Makoto was obviously hesitant. He felt horribly embarrassed as always, but alas he was too horny to even care about it. While Haru disappeared to look under the bed, he turned over onto his hands and knees, just like Haru had asked him to. The bed underneath him cushioned him well and he was actually very comfortable. That was disregarding his anxiety over how much he'd be teased and the throbbing of his cock that all this waiting brought him, though.

Then, slowly, Makoto set his hands on his ass. Grabbing both of his cheeks, he took a shaking breath. He spread them apart as best as he could, feeling his hole twitch in response. It was not something Makoto considered cute at all, but he knew Haru loved the sight of it. So he'd surely do it for Haru.

Then there was the loud sound of vibrating. It took Makoto a moment to realize what could have been causing the sound, but before he had the chance to look around he felt the cold tip of a vibrating object press against his hole.

"Will this relieve you, Makoto?" Haru asked, his tone flat. He pressed in only the tip of the vibrator, watching as the small opening practically sucked it in greedily. However, when he heard a relieved sigh come from Makoto, he pulled out the toy and set it to only vibrate against the opening.

"Yes, Haru!" Makoto answered back immediately. He shook his hips, his ass swinging from side to side impatiently. "Hurry.. I can't wait anymore. I need it, really badly."

Haru doesn't hesitate. He pushed the whole thing inside of Makoto slowly, watching his opening stretch out to accommodate the penetrating object and listening to the long, delicious moan escaping past Makoto's lips. Makoto's hips trembled slightly in response to the intruding object inside of him.

Makoto's hands that had been holding on to his bottom all that time lowered down, back onto the bed. He was left with slight red marks on his ass where his grip had been tight on the flesh. Now his hands clutched the bed sheets underneath him instead.

"It vibrates… my insides.. feels so good, Haru.." he whispered, his breath shaking as much as his hips. Despite his aching need, he kept himself still and waiting for Haru to do the moving for him.

Haru did exactly that. He twisted the vibrating toy around, making it only move shallowly within his lover. He thought it was amazing that with nearly all of it inside of Makoto, the vibrating was still clearly audible. "It really does suck every inch of it in, Makoto. I bet it feels as wonderful as it sounds."

He put a hand on Makoto's bare bottom, and gave it a light slap. The sound of his hand smacking Makoto's skin mixed in with Makoto's loud whimper, and Haru smiled. "I wish you could see it," he said simply. "The way your ass sucks it in and clings to it.. It's a nice sight, Makoto."

Makoto tried to form words to respond to Haru, but all that came out of him was another whimper. The vibrations from the toy nearly touched on all his nerves and made his toes curl.

The older of the two tried to not smile too much. He gave Makoto's bottom another slap, harsher this time, which made the younger of the two cry out and match the loudness of the smack. Makoto's hips shook, and the skin of his bottom turned a bright red.

"Ha..ru…" he gasped. "Again... Spank me once more.."

Something surprising that Haruka learned about Makoto is that, when really in the mood, he loved to be handled a little more on the rough side. Makoto was such a gentle, timid spirit that, during their first time, Haru had been really shocked when Makoto asked him to spank him.

But, it was definitely something that they've grown become accustomed to. If anything, Haruka loved that side of Makoto just as much as he loved the shy smiles and sweet, loving voice.

After a few more rough spanks, Makoto was barely able to support himself on his knees. He was blubbering, face buried in his pillow to attempt to silence himself. His ass was a bright red, with large pale marks where Haru's hand had repeatedly spanked him.

Haru had to gently set his hand on the side of Makoto's leg. It seemed the like contact alone relieved Makoto and gave him some more strength to support himself.

"I really like spanking you, you know." Haru said, speaking in a soft tone. He knew that Makoto loved it when he used such a sweet voice. "I'm glad you like it, too. Your butt's so plump, I can't keep my hands off it."

Makoto mumbled something, and then he turned back at Haru. "I-It's… My cock… It's dripping onto the sheets…"

Haru's eyes lower to see Makoto's hard cock, the red tip clearly wet and dripping its precum onto the bed sheets. It looked absolutely gorgeous, despite the lingering thought of having to clean the bed sheets…

Haru's cock was throbbing just at the sight of how aroused Makoto was. _Fuck the sheets._

"Look at you, Makoto. You're really enjoying it.." The older boy hummed happily. He leaned down and kissed Makoto's arse cheek gently, running his tongue over the red flesh. He could never put into words how much he loved every inch of Makoto, especially when he was being so submissive and lewd.

His tongue traced off to the place where the toy penetrated Makoto. The tip of the warm appendage runs along the rim of Makoto's hole, only licking and pressing down on it teasingly. Since the toy was already in there, it would be difficult to push his tongue in there too. Otherwise Haru wouldn't hesitate to eat Makoto out in such a way.

He trailed off farther below, his tongue gently licking Makoto's balls. They felt more swollen and heavier against Haru's tongue than usual. Makoto must have been desperate for relief, and it was obvious by the loud whimpering and the occasional cuss from the younger boy.

Makoto started to wave his ass impatiently again. It was cute for Haruka, but at the same time he didn't quite enjoy Makoto growing so defiant.

"Hey, don't do that." Haru moved his mouth from Makoto's sack and instead delivered a hard slap to Makoto's bottom. "Don't rush me, Makoto."

The younger cried out loudly, his legs threatening to give out on him. "I'm sorry, Haru!" he wailed. "I won't do it again…! I'm sorry for being so selfish…"

Haru felt some remorse. He knew Makoto was only saying that because of the heat of the moment, but Haruka always hated to hear Makoto be so apologetic over the smallest of things regardless. He kissed Makoto's cheek again and gave his butt a soothing rub. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so rough," he whispered. "I know you're becoming frustrated now, right? It's building up.." Haru sat up straight, on his knees now. "Get on your back, Makoto… I'll stop teasing you."

Watching Makoto struggle to change his position was definitely amusing. One part of his inability to do so was because of how red and swollen his bottom must have become by then, but most of the reason for it was because of the vibrator moving in time with him. Makoto couldn't help the gasps that escaped his lips as the vibrator shifted right as he rested on the bed on his back.

Then he looked up at Haruka. It was the first time in a while that Haruka saw that face; the emerald eyes looking up at him pleadingly, as droopy as though he were sleepy, the dark red blush that extended from his cheeks to his ears, and the full parted lips. Makoto was sweating, too, and Haruka's senses were filled with the wonderful smell of his partner.

"Close your eyes, Makoto…" Haruka whispered. His hand rested on his inner thigh, and he offered his boyfriend a small smile. "I'll relieve you."

Makoto trusted Haru in that very moment. He knew that whatever Haruka did during sex, his main goal was to make sure Makoto loved it. So he closed his eyes, his heart beating faster and his skin tingling in sheer need.

That's when Haruka makes his move.

Haruka made sure that every inch of himself was as equally bare as Makoto's body. He didn't mind clothing, but feeling their skin touch during sex was one of the best sensations. Then he takes his erection in hand, the bottle of lube in the other. He squirts some of it directly onto his length and makes sure he's fully coated.

His heart was beating fast, too. He took a deep breath and eased himself in a comfortable position between Makoto's spread and trembling legs. He pushed himself forward, every muscle in him shaking.

Then he does it. Before he knew it, he pushed in the tip of his cock to join the vibrator inside of Makoto. Immediately he felt the vibrator against him, Makoto's tight insides squeezing him so deliciously. And he kept pressing deeper inside, fighting against Makoto's walls.

"Haruka!" Makoto nearly screamed in disbelief. He wriggled around underneath Haruka. No, it felt… not horrible, but… It didn't feel good. It was reminiscent to their first time. Makoto was being stretched in a way that he definitely didn't enjoy. "Pull it out!"

Haruka lowered himself. He wasn't yet in completely, so he stopped. He pressed a kiss to Makoto's lips and felt his heart throb at Makoto's pained begging. "Calm down. Calm down, Makoto, please don't cry."

Makoto's eyes welled up with tears despite that. "It _hurts._ " He spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes barely even open yet still able to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks. He wasn't mad at Haru, but that definitely didn't change the fact that he was really uncomfortable.

"I know, Makoto." He pressed another kiss on Makoto's lips, then followed to kiss Makoto's cheeks. Haru felt bad. He didn't quite imagine it'd be like a reenactment of their first time, where Makoto had grown tearful and almost cried from the stretch he took. Haru shouldn't have surprised him like that."I'm really sorry about this. I can pull out if you don't want to do this, alright?"

Makoto nodded, but he didn't say anything about pulling out. "Play with my nipples.. Tease me some more."

Haru's mouth grew dry and his heart stirred.

Just like before and always, Makoto trusted Haruka's intentions.

His tongue ran over the middle of Makoto's chest, moving slowly until it traced circles around Makoto's nipple. He kissed it gently. "You've always been very sensitive here, huh.." He mumbled, more to himself than Makoto.

It was true. Although Makoto's face was still strained and a bit tearful, his cheeks were dusted with red.

Haruka smiled to himself. His lips wrapped around Makoto's nipple, making the younger boy cry out. The tip of his tongue brushed against it and gently nudged at it skillfully, knowing exactly how Makoto liked to be treated there.

"Haru-chan.." Makoto whimpered. He was already loosening up, his hands trembling now for more reasons than still being a bit uncomfortable.

Haru suckled on his nipple gently, his eyes still staring right up at Makoto. They were the bright, stunning blue they always were, but in that moment they had a shine of interest in them. It made a shiver run down Makoto's spine.

His teeth gently bit down on the bud, making another soft whimper escape Makoto's lips. Then Haruka pulled on it with his teeth, until it inevitably slipped from the grip. It made Makoto cry out even more than when he had been initially penetrated.

Haruka's teasing became messier with each passing second because the vibrator was still vibrating against his dick. His flat tongue ran over Makoto's nipple repeatedly, his lips wrapped around it to suckle and bite on it teasingly, and it left the areola wet with Haru's saliva.

Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, Makoto set his trembling hands on Haru's shoulders. Haruka looked back up to his boyfriend, noticing his wet cheeks and shaking bottom lip. He thought something was wrong at first.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Makoto wailed. "Move.. Haru, please move already!"

He was more than happy to comply.

His hands grabbed Makoto's hips firmly as Haruka pulled himself back up. He looked down at Makoto's blushing face momentarily, noticing how it appeared a lot less strained.

Then he moved.

His hips pulled back and pushed forward slowly at first as he fought against the way Makoto's insides that wrapped around him so tightly. The vibrator started to slip out a little each time Haruka pulled himself out, so he kept a hand on it to make sure it didn't move. The lube made quite a commotion of wet, sticky sounds with each thrust in and out of Makoto's heat.

Makoto's eyes were closed. His hands clung to the bed sheets underneath them, and despite trying his best, his moans freely slipped out of his lips. His hips slowly moved against Haruka's, as if he was also trying to slowly ease himself in.

Haruka panted and could feel a light sweat build up on his skin. Moving in Makoto was a bit of work. His ass was squeezing Haruka, as if wanting to milk every last inch of his cock. And it wasn't a failed effort either; if Haruka didn't have any control, he would have cum just by penetrating Makoto.

"Haru-chan.. Haru..!" Makoto moans out, his voice nothing short of wonderfully sinful. His hips were clearly moving to meet Haru's halfway, although their speed was still painfully slow for Makoto.

"What is it, Makoto?" Haru breathed above him, each breath between his words heavy. A smile comes to his lips. "Aah, you're enjoying yourself so much now.." He could see it in the way precum started to drip profusely onto Makoto's toned stomach, the way his body jerked with each time Haruka's cock rubbed the deepest parts of him, and the gorgeous way he moaned Haruka's name.

"I.. I love.." Makoto's voice stammered. Drool dripped down his chin. His tongue quickly ran across his lips to lick them. His eyes stared off, right into Haru's deep blue orbs. There was something so pleading in just that look alone. "Haru's cock! I love when Haru's big cock rams into me!"

Haruka almost came.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Then his hips suddenly sped up with their thrusts, almost relentlessly pounding into Makoto's tight heat. It made Makoto nearly scream, his body twisting and hands turning into fists as he clung onto the sheets. His face turned away from Haruka, as if trying to hide how red it was.

The loud sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

"Are you sure it's my dick that makes you feel so good?" Haruka said lowly. He leaned down, his face close to Makoto's. He doubted that Makoto could even talk because of how much he was moaning, but it didn't hurt to tease him anyways. "It might just be the vibrator.. I can feel it against my dick too, you know." However, nothing did beat Makoto's tight ass, especially not a lousy vibrator.

Makoto obviously struggled to speak between his gasps and pants for breath. "N..no!" he blurted out, turning his face so he could look Haru straight in the eye. "Haru's cock! It's that! It's better than the vibrator!" There were tears in his eyes from how good he felt. "Haru's.. huge cock.. makes me wanna go crazy..!"

There it was. That shamelessly lewd side of Makoto that Haruka loved so much.

He knew Makoto's body well. He tilt his hips slightly, and with a single thrust he was able to move the vibrator in a way that made it hit Makoto's prostrate directly.

Makoto froze. All that came out of his mouth was a squeak. His insides twitched around Haruka's cock and the vibrator like crazy, squeezing him even more than before.

His mouth was wide open as he came, tears running down his cheeks with each twitch of his dick and white spurt of cum onto his stomach and even onto his face. Each shot was thick and caused his entire body to shake like jelly.

The older boy groaned and pounded into those tightening walls. He found it hard to hold back anymore. "Cu..mming.." he moaned out. His teeth clenched together as he felt his orgasm wash over him, making a shiver run down his body.

His hands left the vibrator and Makoto's hips and instead propped themselves by Makoto's sides. His arms were shaking as he tried to catch his breath. He could hear Makoto clearly gasping for breath, too.

"Really good.." Makoto managed to choke out. "But.. Pull out.. please…"

Then Haruka pulled himself out carefully, followed by the vibrator that he turned off before pulling out. The second the vibrator was out, a thick trickle of his semen dripped out of Makoto's hole.

Haruka's mouth went dry yet again. He couldn't even help himself. He moved so his head was between Makoto's legs again. He neared himself in closely, his tongue running over the mess he had made inside of Makoto.

"Haruuu!" Makoto complained loudly, wiggling above him. "Stop that..! You shouldn't be licking down there!"

Haruka didn't listen of course, letting his tongue continue to clean Makoto's hole despite Makoto whining about it. He licked the puckered opening carefully, making sure he cleaned every last drop that came out of him.

He sat back up, sighing in satisfaction. He brushed his hair back, his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them again to check in on Makoto.

Then his eyes widen at the sight before him. "Makoto.."

".. It's… all your fault, Haru! I told you not to!"

Haruka stays there in silence, letting it all sink in. Then a wide smile appeared on his lips, one that spoke nothing but mischief.

"Seriously, Makoto. You're a horny mess today," he chuckled under his breath. His hand grabbed Makoto's erection and gave it a few slow pumps. It was amazing how fast Makoto had become aroused. "You're hard again. I can feel it throb in my hand. You must really love getting your ass eaten out."

Makoto turned his head to the side, blushing and puffing his cheeks out. "Shut up, Haru..!"

The mischievous smile on Haruka's face was replaced with a sweeter and gentler smile.

They would be having a lot of fun tonight.


End file.
